


Sunny Summer

by euunbi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Confession, Because of the heat, Donghyuck is precious, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by GFriend, Kissing, M/M, Mark says he is kinda drunk, Short One Shot, Summer, Sunny Summer, We all know that is a lie, just fluff, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euunbi/pseuds/euunbi
Summary: Mark hates the summer and tries to cool himself down.Donghyuck wants to help but he makes it even worse.





	Sunny Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic !! ♡  
> Hope you all will like it.
> 
> Also, my mother tongue isn't english! So, grammar mistakes are possible. Try to ignore them and enjoy the short story. Well, try it. ♡

Oh, god. He is _fucked_. 

Why? Because the sun stands in front of him and his lips form into a bright smile. He should actually hate him for that. 

''Hyuck, what are you doing here?'', his voice sounds croaked because of his dry throat. But Donghyuck didn't answer, he just walked into the older boy's house. 

To be honest, Mark wanted to catch him and say that he should sit next to him. Not because he likes it when Donghyuck sits next to him, no not because of _that_. 

Because it is better to sit in the shade with him and also he can cool his (beautiful) legs in the little pool.  
Yeah, because of _that_.

''Mark, Mark!'', the sun calls his name while he walks to him and sits down next to him. Donghyuck holds something in his hand, a water bottle. The younger one wants to give Mark the bottle but he pushes the bottle away, making the other boy pout.

Oh, once again. He is fucked. 

''Hyuck, don't一 don't pout. I'm completely fine!'', his (dry) lips turn into a slight smile but Donghyuck just shakes his head. He bends forward, his warm breath against Mark's nose. Fuck, he _should_ hate that. 

''Drink it or I will push you into the sun.'', his lips turn into a devilish smile while he said this. Mark really wants to laugh because he really knows that he couldn't do it, the older is too strong for it. But he also knows how whiny and bitchy the other one could get if someone says _no_.

The older one takes the bottle with a thankful smile before he opens it and takes a sip. The cold liquid runs to his lips, then down in his throat. A loud sigh escapes his lips and he starts to drink more and more. Meanwhile Donghyuck rolls up his jeans, exposing the sun kissed legs and starts to dive his legs into the water.

But that's a _big_ mistake.

The cold liquid turns into a hot liquid and it started to hurt. Mark tries to look away but he can't. He can't resist a look from an angel. Fucking heat, why he is doing that to him? 

Yeah, the _heat_.

''Are you alright, hyung?'', a angelic voice rips him out of his thoughts but he still can't move or something. But then his eyes travel the youngers body up and then, _then_ he stops at his lips.

Fuck, that's a big mistake. Mark stares at his very soft, _soft_ and kissable lips. He never thought that his brain let him think these things because of heat. Well, he always thought about that but let's一 let's forget that. 

Donghyuck already noticed the gaze on his lips and his skin starts to burn as well. The younger one always thought that Mark wasn't the type for that. Well, the type for him. His lips starts to get dry, so his tongue travels over his lips. Also, he lowkey wanted to tease Mark and it worked. 

A low growl escapes the older boy's lips because he knows that Donghyuck is teasing him. He _fucking_ knows. So he bends forward and supports his arms on each of the younger boy's sides. And there is the point, where the younger one becomes nervous. ''Mark?'', his voice comes out as a whisper or more like a breathe. 

But it didn't care Mark very much because his thoughts are about feeling the soft lips on his own. Suddenly he presses his thumb on the other boys lips, traveling over his bottom lip. ''Hyuck, can一 can I..'', ''Yes.'', his breathe is against his thumb, waiting for the older ones lips.

But seconds feels like hours and Donghyuck starts to get impatient. He waited years for this situation and now, now he got his chance. The younger one always dreamed of it since the day where Mark came out in front of him. He never thought that he would get a chance like this but as he confessed that he likes boys, a little shine of hope was there.

''Mark, just kiss me alread一'', he got cut off by something warm. Something warm and soft; His hyung's lips. Slowly he presses his own lips against the other one's lips, returning the kiss. They kiss slowly and loveable, just soft and warm. Mark feels like his bones gonna break and his heart would explore. It was more than a kiss, a kiss from his best friend. A kiss from his (secret) crush. And his lips, his _goddamn_ lips are so, _so_ soft. 

Soon they gonna break the kiss, looking in each others eyes. Both of them trying to find words but nothing happened. Nobody said something until the sun starts to get down. They just stared into their eyes before Donghyuck suddenly looks away.

A slight blush is now to see on his cheeks and Mark finds it more than adorable. ''Mark? I一'', ''I love you too.'', the older one says that with more confidence but let's be honest, his inner mark explored seconds ago. But he shouldn't show that because he is too cool for that.  
Yeah, he is _totally_ cool and not a loser. Donghyuck's words, not from himself.

''You what?'', the younger one looks at him surprised and it kinda makes Mark cry. What if he didn't want to say that? ''I一 I really love you, Hyuck. You always make me smile and cry at the same time. Sometimes I really want to make you shut up because of your annoying mouth but damn一 also because of your _really_ soft lips and一'',

''Shut up, Mark. Just kiss me already.'', and then Mark kissed him once again but with more confidence.

⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ _"Mark suddenly starts to like the summer."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !! ♡
> 
> I would be very happy for some comments. Some other views would be great and meet other fellows as well.
> 
> Btw, here is the song I got inspired by. ;  
> bit.ly/2uzJBbFA
> 
> Bye, bye !! ♡


End file.
